ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Question from german MA about Common-pictures
Firstly i want to say sorry for my bad english which will follow :). I dont know, if you recognized, that there is a possibility for other languages to share pictures from your MA. The german MA uses some of your pictures. But we have discussed a possibiliy to use 3:4 format pictures for persons an 4:3 format cut aways from screencaps as a kind of "standard". So if we use your big picture-pool, we have to use your formats. So my question is, if there is a problem to you, if we upload pictures of persons in a 3:4-Format and maybe some cut-aways of screencaps in 4:3. An example from Shisma: File:Zar, Live fast and prosper.jpg But under the following rules: *We guarantee that there will be no loose in quality and in content. We will just do it for those pictures, we use by us. If you cant understand anything, i can explain it of course again. I will watch this topic often :) -- Roggan - talk 13:08 15.06.2007 No answers? So I guess that you dont have any problems with it, right? -- Roggan - talk 13:05 16.06.2007 :I'm against changing pictures to all match one format. I know you do that on MA/de but I wouldn't want to see that here. Sometimes, it's impossible to find a picture of a certain person in that exact format, it would only constrict us if we were to decide to only use one format. My two cents. --Jörg 11:42, 17 June 2007 (UTC) You dont have to use that format strictly! I ment that only for those pictures, we use in MA/de. Not for all pictures in your MA. And for those pictures which are impossible for 3:4 its possible to use 4:3. And 3:4 is not a rule. Thats why I wrote "...that there will be no loss in content". So if there would be a loss, we will not change that picture. -- Roggan - talk 12:02 17.06.2007 ::For everyone's information, there has been a discussion on MA/de in which I already participated. This discussion was triggered by the fact that it is now possible to use images from MA/en in other language editions. If an image file does not exist locally, the version from MA/en is used. The individual editions can still have individual image description pages for the shared files, and if a new image is uploaded, it will replace the "shared" image file. ::The initial question in this discussion was whether it made sense to use this feature at all. The main problems identified were the fact that image changes (including deletions) made on MA/en don't show up in the local recent changes, and the fact that "our" images don't use the standard aspect ratios MA/de wants to use for their images (4:3, 3:4, 16:9). ::My personal opinion is that, while I don't see the real value of these "standards", changing some of our images to those formats wouldn't hurt if, at the same time, the uploader made sure that there is no loss in image quality or content (by always cropping an original screenshot and not the already cropped version we have; by eventually choosing a better source image to begin with; by not cropping any image that can't be cropped without losing any details). In these cases, we would "win" by having a better image, while MA/de would win by being able to reuse images (without being entitled to that image forever, of course). ::I asked the german community to bring this up here for discussion before implementing any changes. -- Cid Highwind 14:01, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Thank you Cid, it would me take years to explain it that way. About the value we have talked in "Zehn Vorne" :) but you said some good reasons for MA/en and de. So Jörg, or any other user here, you now know the "background" of my question. -- Roggan - talk 8:01 20.06.2007